SUDDEN FLUFF!
by Blackflame191
Summary: Dearka and Miriallia fall into a crazy situation and end up doing something that they could never see them selves doing. What could happen next?


_SUDDEN_…FLUFF

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! Please don't sue! LOL!

By: BlackFlame191

It was quiet in the hallways of the archangel, there hadn't been any conflicts for some time now because of the war ending, and the crew had finally had a chance to relax and enjoy the view off the top deck on the way back to port. Miriallia spent her time wandering aimlessly through the hallways and had her eyes locked onto Dearka, the former Zaft pilot. Something about him intrigued her and on several occasions they were seen in deep conversation over something or another they had seemed to grow ever so closer the past few days than they had ever been before. But it would be a long two days before they would arrive at port and Miriallia was determined to keep in _close contact _with him after finally being able to go home.

Little did Miriallia know but Dearka was thinking the same thing or even more. Ever since he had seen her in that short skirt when he was taken into custody aboard the ship, all he thought about was being with her. The sun soon fell down into the waves and darkness surrounded the ship. Miriallia was exhausted and hadn't been getting enough sleep the past few days with all the celebrating of the end of the war. She was happy but she knew that something was missing; it was like her heart was empty and ached for someone to be close to her. All that came to her mind was a close relationship with Dearka and with that wish to keep her smiling she went into her own room and turned on the light as the door slid shut.

It was late but she felt like taking a bath and so she turned on the hot water and frowned when it was cold. Tapping her foot impatiently she shrugged and let the water run to get hot leaving some foaming soft scents body wash near the tub. While it began to get warm she got into her robe and threw her clothes in the dirty laundry bag in the corner. She shook her head and rubbed her neck softly to relieve the tension from it when there was a light knocking on her door. Half heartedly she glanced at it with only a slight intention to answer and dragged herself over hitting the open button.

Her eyes were staring into Dearka's who looked at her warmly Miriallia blushed despite herself. Then she looked back into her room at the clock noting that it was after eleven and then she forced her gaze back to his. "It is so late what are you doing here?" She questioned quietly making sure no one was in the hallway. "I needed to see you," His voice answered making her heart melt quickly away. ", but, if it is too late we could meet tomorrow." He said quickly. "No…no its okay come in." She said taking one last look down both sides of the corridor.

After the door slid shut behind them she let a small but weak sigh escape her lips. "So.." Miriallia started trying to break the awkward silence between them. ", do you want to talk?" He smiled at her innocence and moved closer towards her. A blushed that played on her face was evident now even in the lack of lighting. He was just an inch apart from her lips as their breaths mixed and he kissed her placing his lips perfectly over hers. It didn't end for several seconds and she finally broke the kiss breathlessly, obviously unprepared for it. "I'm sorry I..." He started but was cut off when she grabbed his waist and pulled his face towards hers kissing him wildly and this time he was so shocked he grabbed her shoulder blades. But, he soon gave in to this sudden occurrence and rubbed her sides and kept on kissing her. After about a minute he realized that she really didn't seem to have an intention for stopping and broke it off himself. When he did this she looked at him and fell to her knees, breathing in deeply as steam started to come out of the bathroom. He knelt down to her eye level and gave her a warm smile, when she returned it they both stood up. With one arm he pulled her into a light embrace and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair.

They both relaxed and it was just when the room started to get warm did she notice that the water was still running and quickly went to turn off the tap. When Miriallia came back into the room and Dearka was sitting on her bed waiting patiently for her to get back. She slowly walked over to him, thoughts quickly rushing through her and she turned on a small soft light next to the bed. Looking back at him his pensive eyes were staring at hers and scanning over her. Blushing for the third of several times she had done so confusion had finally claimed her. For some reason there was something that she didn't know if she was exactly ready for and didn't know how to tell him. He was about to lean forward when the whole ship suddenly jerked and tumbled around. Both of them were thrown hard onto the floor and when the ship stopped and regained control they were both laughing. Dearka stood up first and helped Miriallia to her feet. He stole a kiss from her before she could protest and slowly and yet seductively he backed her into the wall.

A smile spread across her face and on his as well he moved his hand to her robe's tie and began to pull on it gently. Miriallia didn't protest as her robe fell to the floor. He rubbed his hands down her smooth naked back and she leaned into him. All tensions were gone as she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed her hands up his chest and around his neck. It was only when she saw their reflections in the mirror did she stop. _What am I doing?_ Miriallia thought and shook her head and knelt down draping the warm robe over her body once more. A look of confusion sprawled across his face and she smiled. _I have to tell him. _"Dearka I just don't think that I am ready." She explained he seemed to understand and nodded kissing her cheek before leaving the room. _What did I do?! _Miriallia screamed to herself. _I love him then why did I reject his feelings for….sex? _She was about to go after him when the ship shook violently making her fall to her knees and roll several times before stopping. Shaking her head to overcome the daze she ran to the door and looked down the hallway. She ran down it and found Dearka leaning against the wall. "Dearka, wait…listen I am sorry can we talk?" She spoke meekly. He turned to her his eyes quickly falling down cast. "Yes but here follow me." He answered leading her to another room and opened the door.

When they entered she knew it was his room and waited quietly while he turned on a few lights. Miriallia pulled him into a hug and he moaned slightly. He pulled back and touched his shoulder. "What's wrong?" She questioned. "It's nothing." She shrugged. "So maybe we could…" Miriallia started and yet he backed away. "Maybe you are right about this whole thing, we're only 16." She looked back at him obviously hurt. Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran to the door and ran back to her room, throwing herself onto her bed, crying herself to sleep.

The next morning she woke up to a knock at the door and didn't even have to guess to who was behind it. His voice called out to her and she could tell that he was upset. "Please Miriallia, listen I'm sorry really I am…" His sentence faded as he heard no reply from inside. "Miriallia…" He said as she heard him slump down against the door. She buried her head in her pillow, and started to cry. Dearka heard her sobs and began to feel terrible. "I thought that it was what you wanted, to wait…" He explained. Miriallia stopped and sat up slowly wiping the tears from off her face. She walked over the door and opened it; Dearka stood up and turned to face her. She stood there blocking the doorway her arms crossed across her chest. Suddenly something attracted her attention, a small bandage was visible through his shirt and she frowned. Reaching over to him she lightly put her hand over it and he winced slightly pulling his arm away from her touch. "What happened?" he didn't answer and she made him look at her.

"Please come inside." Miriallia said. He followed as he did the night before but with a whole new perspective and new intentions. _How can I explain this to her? What should I do? _Dearka thought some short moments before she began to talk to him. "Dearka I'm worried for you. I feel that you are keeping something from me and that something is making you act this way." Miriallia explained logically. Dearka looked up at her and unbuttoned his shirt, when it fell to the floor she saw the wrap. "It is an old wound, it reopened last night." She frowned and he started to explain. "I, like Kira was in a great many battles too and well this is just one of the wounds that I am not proud of." Miriallia still gave him a strong gaze of confusion. "I don't understand how a wound makes you act this way." He sighed and took a few deep breaths. "It just reminded me of all the people I have killed, and how many people I have hurt." "So you felt like you were hurting me so you agreed about waiting?" She asked with a questionable look on her face that he could not decipher. He just nodded and she came near him and closed the gap with a gentle hug. He returned the embrace knowing that forgiveness was over and done. Now he hoped that their somewhat shaky relationship could press forward.

Miriallia took Dearka by his soft hand and pulled him over to the bed where they sat down. Silence eclipsed the room and Dearka felt his pulse race, she seemed to notice his tension and slowly rubbed her hand over his back. He didn't know how she knew maybe because it was obvious or maybe just because it was so quiet that she could hear his heart beat quicken. Hesitantly he caressed her sides and ran his fingers through her hair. She relaxed and leaned into him and he wrapped his hands around her. Just their company calmed them and they soon found themselves lying down comfortably on the bed, falling asleep.

Miriallia awoke first to Dearka shifting his arms they had moved from around her to on his chest and she smiled chuckling softly to herself. She looked at the clock and wondered when they were going to get to port and so she went to talk to the Captain leaving Dearka a note in case he woke up. While she walked along the bridge and into the main control room she smiled and saluted to the Captain. "Captain when will we arrive at port?" She asked politely. Her face was stern and it took a second for her to answer. "We will be late I'm afraid. The alliances are meeting to talk over boundaries. So I would give it another day or so, I'm sorry, after all of this I know that the whole crew wants to get home." _I'm in no rush. _Miriallia thought as she nodded to the captain and went back to her room.

When she opened the door Dearka had not yet woken up and silently she walked over to him peering down at his calm state of being. She stared for several minutes before turning but she gasped when she felt him grab her upper thigh. Playfully she laughed and fell down on the bed he sat up and squeezed her sides and made her squirm and laugh. "No…no…that tickles…stop it Dearka!" Miriallia said gasping for air between giggles. He stopped after a moment and she laid her head on his chest breathlessly. "I talked to the captain and she said that they are having a meeting with the other alliance so we will be late coming to port." Miriallia turned onto her cheek to look at Dearka's reaction and it became shadowed with something that she could not place. "Are you okay?" She asked sweetly. No answer and when she sat up his eyes did not follow. He was deep in thought a memory captured his ability to speak or move. She was alarmed and yet waited to see what he would do.

It seemed like an eternity before he would answer her, and he finally did. "Who is invited to this 'meeting'." Dearka questioned quizzically. She just stared back at him slyly and yet didn't want to answer.

Author's Notes: Hi all I hope that you liked this chapter! I might make another version! A lot better because I have edited it so much! So please tell me what you think! Bye for now I'll update soon!!


End file.
